Secret Shadows
by N7 Operative
Summary: A drabble about what I think Liara telling Shepard that she's the Shadow Broker should have actually been like. No ship.


_So this isn't any kind of slow burn ship or anything because I honestly prefer Liara as a friend to my Shepard. I didn't think their conversation on what Liara did post ME1 was intimite enough so I decided to give it a try. THERE ARE SPOILERS. Liara will be explaining what she did post ME1 so if you haven't played and were planning to, I suggest not reading it._

"What happened in the years we were away?"

Shepard's question hung between them uncomfortably as the Asari woman turned to face her Commander.

"Many things changed." Her voice was full of finality. A finality that Jane simply could never have thought the old Liara could have used.

The Liara she used to know was an innocent, young (despite her age of one hundred odd years old - Shepard never kept count) and impressionable Prothean researcher, but she also happened to be Matriarch Benezia's daughter.

She was a prime candidate to be used in Saren's plans.

Jane Shepard could only imagine what would have happened had they come mere hours later. The Geth - after all - were machines. Controllable, predictable AI with Sovereign as a master.

They would have found some way in.

The contrast between the young girl back then and the fiercely protective information broker now was almost unbelievable to the Vanguard who had taken the previously naïve girl under her wing.

She had seen this young woman as she panicked during battle with Krogan, and seen her lock herself away in fear of being taken.

Now she went head on with some of the biggest crime Lords in the galaxy. She had enough information to easily have something on everyone worth anything in this Galaxy. And Shepard could not believe she'd just thought that sentence; perhaps it was a prime time to go back to her Grammar lessons that she had received while on Mindoir.

"Liara. We have been friends for many years and I do not believe that 'changed' is a concise enough word to explain your complete three-sixty in attitude."

At this Liara looked somewhat offended.

"Shepard, you don't understand. Letting you know would mean putting you in even more danger," She sighed, "As if you aren't neck deep in enough with the war going on."

The VI that hovered near the upgrade desk chirped useless information whilst they both talked. Shepard couldn't remember for the life of her what in the hell it was called.

"Shepard, as you know, when I was on Illium, I was looking for the Shadow Broker." Liara looked at her galaxy map she had set up in her quarters as she stationed herself at ease.

With a small sigh she stated "I found him."

A sharp intake of breath was all Liara needed in answer.

"A Yahg." She turned away from the wide range of screens, each depicting a different part of the galaxy, and faced Shepard, "If you remember my assistant, I traced her contacts to their contacts, extending my reaches up the chain until I found myself digging my way back to the broker himself."

A sigh graced her speech before she continued, "Long story, short, I took him down with the help of some close contacts before taking over the 'business' as you may call it."

The blatant nonchalance with which Liara spoke about her rise to power, quite frankly, pissed Shepard off.

She had been in a freaking fire fight with a Yahg.

"Liara... I still don't understand how this made you change so drastically..."

"You realise things in this universe, Shepard. Things that no normal person would learn." A sharp turn brought Liara pacing across the room, "Information that identifies just how corrupt and insufferable the galaxy is."

"Liara..."

"How can one look at all of this and stay oblivious to everything, like I once was." Jane had no idea what to say to this.

She simply looked at Liara for a few moment before the young Asari decided to speak

"Shepard, could you leave me for a while..." With her back still turned, she slumped against one of the partings between her bedroom and her work space, "You are one of my only friends in this universe, but I must have time."

"I will leave you, but remember Liara..." Shepard turned towards the door, "You are never alone in the Galaxy."

The door swiftly closed behind her after she had walked out.

And when Shepard was just out of ear shot, "I know, Jane, I know..."


End file.
